Living Again
by Shloim
Summary: Grant Ward is a monster, a killer, and a good brother


Set after 1/22 - Season Finalle

Ready to Live

Well, that went well, Ward thought to himself. Though having his rear end kicked by The Cavalery resulted in much bodily damage, his pride took a far greater beating from having to face Coulson and Tripp. "Your torture will be internal", said the man with a frown. If Coulson would only know on-target this observation was. Reaching down to touch his wounded foot, Grant couldn't help but wonder if his former teammates all assumed Grant Ward to be a cold blooded killer. Had any of them imagined for a moment that perhaps beyond the calculated, non-expressive demeanor that earned him the title "robot", there hid a totally different persona? One who felt deeply for those around, constantly filled with anguish and self-hatred for the countless times he was forced to silence the voice of consciousness and follow Garret's commands? His torture was always internal, and Ward would take a good beating over a fraction of what he suffered constantly trying to live with himself. Grant wondered if the team found out that just like John was the first participant of project Deathlock, Grant Ward was the original HYDRA agent recruited through what is now called "The Incentives Program"? Feeling tears appear in the corners of his eyes, Grant thought of Sheila Ward, his younger sister who was finally safe. How long will it take for team Coulson to realize what drove Grant Ward to become a ruthless killer, to betray his own heart so many times? He thought about Skye, and wether she would be able to understand and forgive. He loved her deeply, but the monster he'd become wasn't worthy of her presence. Granted, Grant had no other choice if Sheila was to live, but blood is blood, and his hands were full of it. Last time Sheila saw him, she begged for Grant to just run and forget about her. Her last words were " Grant, I am already not living, and knowing that every breath I take comes at the expense of your humanity makes death appear sweet." He couldn't help but wonder if either of them still remembered what it meant to be alive, truly alive. Even if Grant was to never see Skye again, she was his beacon of life.

Skye was not looking forward to spending her first night on the "Playground" - seriously? Was SHIELD some kind of a PG rated cartoon franchise? Well, better than a "Sandbox", she thought. The events of last week proved that there is little value to ever beIng surprised, and if confessing to herself to being in love with a phsycopath wasn't enough of a thrill, being shocked by Eric Koennigs ghost Billy provided a much-needed punch line to an otherwise insane day. Though Skye was relieved to find out that Simmons and Fitz were alive, Fitz was in a coma and his prognosis was anything but reassuring. Knowing that Grant is to blame for the situation made Skye angry at herself for being unable to ignore her feelings for Grant. She just couldn't give up that minute glimmer of hope that there was some good in him. Whatever she felt, however, was irrelevant to reality of Grant Ward being way too far gone for them to ever be together again. If only she could change him, help his soul shine again... Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock on the door, and she opened it to see May, portraying the one expression Skye never expected the older agent to show in a million years - confusion. "Girl, you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell ya", she said. "We were debriefing the hostages freed from Cybertek, some were there for a year, some for two or three. Well, this one girl... She tells us they kept her for 10 years. Her name is Sheila Ward, and she asked if we knew anything about her big brother, Grant." After taking a brief moment to allow Skye to process the full depth of the revelation, May continued: "She claims that Garret had kidnapped her 10 years ago, on the day that Ward entered the SHIELD academy." May paused, then continued, with anger: "It seems Garret needed an incentive to make sure Ward remains loyal to him."

Skye just stood there, the reality of what May said beginning to set in. So Grant Ward wasn't a villain, a cold-blooded monster they all thought him to be. He was manipulated and controlled, just like Mike Peterson, like Zeller and many others. He still has much explaining to do, she thought, but at least there will be those willing to listen. "Where is Grant?" - Skye asked. "Follow me, Agent", May responded with a small smile. After taking the elevator down a few floors and walking through a huge vault door, they arrived at a see-through wall, behind which Skye found Ward sitting on a small cot. Even though he was looking in their direction, Ward didn't seem to notice the visitors. "It's only see-through on one side" - May explained. "So what do we do? Just release him as if nothing ever happened?" - Asked Skye, still confused by the new revelation and it's possible impact on Wards future. "I think not", said May, shaking her head. "I say we go in and talk to him, though it might prove to be tricky as I fractured his larynx". "You did what?" Yelled Skye - "Will he ever speak again?"

May chose not to answer, turning instead to a small wall panel on their right and punching in a few numbers. With that, a small door opened right in front of Ward, who anxiously stood up, ready for whatever came his way. When he saw Skye, however, his face lit up with a huge smile, and he tried to say something but no sound came out except for a few groans. Quickly coming out from behind Skye, May said "Sheila says hello, she is ok and we know all about what Garret did to you and her." What came next was unexpected, as Grant sat back down on his cot and broke down in tears. Both women sat at his sides, and Skye turned slightly to gently rub Grants back, telling him that all will be ok and that he was right when telling her on the bus that she will understand one day. Calming down soon after, Ward looked at Skye, pointing at his throat. "Well, my old-fashioned friend, time you start appreciating email and texting" Skye said to Ward, passing him her phone. Obviously not at ease with having to resort to such methods of communication, Ward typed: "Skye, I think that you are going to like the real me, now that Garret isn't around to control my every move. May, I don't blame you for doing to my face what I'd feel bad doing to an old punching bag, but darn it, I hate texting". May smiled her second smile in one night, and rewarded Grant with a friendly smack on the back of his head. "I am going to talk to Coulson, and I trust that you two will remember that the wall is see-through. Lorelei told me who your true passion is, but as long as you are a prisoner no monkey buiseness, not until Fitz wakes up."

With that, she left Ward and Skye alone, and they didn't seem to object.

"I can't believe this", said Coulson to himself, going over the transcript of Sheila Wards debriefing for the third time. He never thought John Garret to be warm and fuzzy, but the more he found out about The Claivoyant, the more he realized that the man had gone off the deep end a long time ago. Having faced evil and it's many faces during his long career, Coulson could hardly come up with a match for Garret's twisted cruelty. Ward can't go free, not just yet, but what choice did the man have in his actions? Twisting a paper clip in his hand, Coulson thought about what would he have done if faced with a similar choice. Being the new director, he knew that the liberty of giving second chances was a thing of the past, but how can he hold this man responsible for the actions he was forced to commit as his sister was held hostage? Damn It Fury, what should I do? Suddenly, an idea came to him, and Phil smiled to himself. No, Ward was definetly not going to like it.

"Sir, I don't know about this. I know I've done many wrongs, and actions come with consequences, but this is just too much!"- Ward typed on his tablet. "Please, Sir, there must be another way!" Grant knew that there is no way he is walking away from this mess scotfree, but writing a book about himself and how SHIELD differed from HYDRA... He would rather hand deliver and detonate a nuclear bomb with no extraction plan. He hated typing! "Look, all I am asking is that you discuss this with Skye and Sheila, and see what they say", said Coulson with a smirk on his face. He saw in the younger agents eyes a terror so raw, that the usual "get it done I don't care how" routine flew right out of the window. After Ward left, Phil sat in his office for a while, thinking how helpful Ward can be in one of the most ruthless arenas so crucial in any war - Public Opinion. And the books title appeared brightly in the corner of Coulsons imagination - Grant Ward - From HYDRA to SHIELD, from Death to Life. And based on the conversation he had last night with one of his most capable agents about getting Grant on board, Skye is the limit!

"Grant, you are not going to have to type the entire book! We will figure something out!" - exclaimed Skye as she held Grants hand in hers. From Terminator to Mark Twain, she thought, finding Wards anxiety and aversion toward Coulsons crazy idea comical for a man who could rupture your spleen with a pinkey. But, she kinda liked the idea and NO was not an answer Skye was willing to accept. Losing patience in trying to win this battle, she decided to hit her SO below the belt. Leaning over to his ear, she whispered a few rather graphic suggestions of what Grants reward would be if he accepted the mission. Coulson had his confirmation no more than 5 minutes later. About an hour passed, and Ward surprised Skye and himself by saying "If you keep delivering on your promises like you did just now, I will write you an encyclopedia." Skye laughed, hugging him hard and said " The mute have found their voices! I feel like she-Jesus!".

Sheila opened her eyes as she awakened to hear a not so timid knock on her door. This little room wasn't much, but it came with a luxury she wouldn't trade for the world - a lock that opened from both sides. "C'mon Grant in a skirt, get up! It's time to party!" She heard Skye's voice from the hallway. Smiling to greet her guest, Sheila opened the door, and would have invited her visitor in, but Skye was already inside looking through her few possessions. "Really?" Skye said -"A Walkman? Are you like some 80's looney? Where is your iPod?". "An I what?" Sheila asked, wondering what else she missed while prisoner of Cybertek. Realizing that she may have pushed the line a bit too much, Skye suddenly stood up and proclaimed "Grant in a skirt, do I have a guy for you! He is a little old, something like 70, but doesn't look a day older than 25! You two will have a great time talking about Elvis and the Cold War!". Sheila looked at her new friend, and realized that if Grant was to ever be awakened to live again, Skye had to be a part of it. And when the next day Skye showed up with a six foot tall pile of muscle that looked ready to drop through the ground at the first loud noise, Sheila decided to give life another chance. And Steve his first one.

"You did what?" - Ward asked Skye again, not believing his ears. "Well, I thought they were great for each other! Firstly, he is the only guy I know who is tall enough for Sheila, secondly - they are both like Flinstones, so why not live in a cave together?"- Skye laughed at the analogy. In reality, she knew that Steve would appreciate Sheila for her humility and dignified composure. And she would in turn feel secure with the gentle giant, knowing that he is honest and loyal. And Grant? He will get over it, eventually. Her phone rang, and she heard a voice that made her want to laugh,cry, and drink good scotch. Fitz was not holding anything back, telling Skye sternly that the only way for Ward to be forgiven is by presenting Fitz with a live monkey by days end. "Who gives a bloody damn about when I woke up from my coma and how I am feeling, when we talk monkeys!" "No, you old hag, I am not brain damaged, and you tell that laddie that he better have my monkey here soon!" Skye laughed as she imagined how Simmons must look having to deal with Fitz waking up monkey-crazed, but she knew that there is much to be discussed between the two once the initial excitment subsides. She runs into the kitchen, tells Ward to get his pilot gear on and a few nets. He looks at Skye as if she fell off the moon, while she tells him that they must depart for Africa at once and all will be explained on the way. Knowing that following Skye's crazy wishes can be very rewarding, he is game. Putting the plane on Auto-pilot, he turns to Skye and gives her a "Start talking" look. Four hours to landing, he says. I am all ears... Skipping forward one hour, Skye makes herself presentable again and is ready to spill the beans. "Fitz is up"-is all she says at first. Ward looks conserned, knowing that waking up from a coma may come with plenty of surprises. "He says he wants to forgive you for the aqua-fun, but he will only do so if we bring him a monkey by tonight. Sounded crazy on the phone, as always"- Skye tells Ward. "Wait, so we are going to catch a monkey? Why couldn't we just buy him one?" Asks Ward. "Hmm, didn't think of that, maybe I wanted to see you catch one?" - she laughs at him, and Grant responds with a smile. About 6 hours later, and Ward walks in to Fitzes hospital room, monkey in cage, followed by Skye. "Bloody Hell! Ward! What the hell happened to your face?"-asks Fitz, while grabbing the cage out of Wards hands. Rubbing the many scratches on his face, Ward comes up to Fitz and gives him a huge hug. Fitz returns the hug, and decides to open the cage and let the monkey out. It was a long night indeed.


End file.
